Speaking of Hyuugas
by Glimmersky
Summary: Kiba and Tenten have a talk about the Hyuuga's in their lives. -KibaHina, NejiTen-


Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

* * *

Pulling up a chair, Kiba leaned back and dropped his tray onto the white table. Akamaru settled in beside him and napped, hogging a corner of Kiba's jacket.

"So, Tenten, right?"

Tenten grinned from her place across from him and took another sip of her coffee. "That's me, the one and only!" She winked and spun a kunai on her finger, drinking more of her coffee. "What's up, Kiba?"

Kiba bared a fang and stroked Akamaru, using his free hand to tear a section of his chocolate cookie. "Nothing, and I mean it. Kurenai had a long mission to do and Team Eight couldn't come. We're breaking from training right now, as Shino has family stuff to do with his dad."

Tenten's eyes softened and she stared into her coffee. She swiveled it around with a straw, before taking another gulp. "Shino Aburame? He got a big name with my year. Strong and silent type, huh?"

"Not really," Kiba shrugged "He's more of a shy type. Once you get to know him, he's a nice person."

Tenten giggled, slyly stealing a piece of his cookie. "Oh, it's not like I haven't used that word before. Lee wasn't always the brightest light bulb, but he burned the longest."

"Is Lee that guy who can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu? We heard about him back in our Academy days."

Tenten tossed her plastic coffee cup into the trash bin behind her shoulder, her cup landing perfectly, if not with a little bit more force than necessary. "Oh, we prefer to think of him as 'Lee who excels at taijutsu' rather than 'Lee who can't do ninjutsu and genjutsu'. I think it makes him feel better, and we aren't lying. What about your other teammate, Hinata?"

Kiba looked away.

Tenten hummed to herself for a moment, staring out the window towards the street. Several people walked by them, and for a few moments, Kiba stared blankly at Akamaru. Tenten didn't push the question, so they sat in companionable silence.

"Hinata's nice." He suddenly mumbled, and Tenten was startled out of her daze.

"Come again?"

Kiba cleared his throat. "Hinata's nice, but really shy. It's almost painful watching her, especially when she's stalking Naruto."

Tenten laughed and slipped her kunai behind her back, her hand emerging empty before quickly grabbing for his cookie. "Is that what you've been so uptight about?"

Kiba tried to mimic a quizzical look but soon admitted defeat, settling for a quirked eyebrow. Tenten laughed and swiped another bit of his cookie.

"Oh, I've seen you before. I'm surprised you haven't yelled me into oblivion yet, the way you and Naruto yap." Kiba was almost fully standing before Tenten laughed again, waving a hand to calm him. "No offense, of course. It only makes you more likable to Hinata when you're like Naruto, right?"

Kiba shot her a genuinely confused look, and Tenten cut her glee short to slap her forehead in despair.

"You still trying to lie to me?"

Kiba shook his head. "Why would I lie?"

"Because you think it's embarrassing for others to know!" Tenten took advantage of the moment to steal a bit of cookie, her incredulous eyes never leaving his face. "You guys are always the same, trying to cover things up. Hinata's probably picked up on it anyway, with her super-awesome Byakugan powers."

Kiba scowled, pulling his cookie closer and slumping against the table. "How would you deal with it, oh-so-awesome love goddess?"

Tenten laughed again, twisting her hand under his arm to pull out another piece of his cookie. "I would tell her, simple as that. It might be depressing in the beginning, as she will say agree to go on a few outings with you, and you'll know she only feels sorry for you. But once she warms up to you, you two will click so easily!" Tenten snapped her fingers, her other hand running through her buns. Kiba snorted.

"You wouldn't know that, Hinata's a Hyuuga! Hyuugas are…."

"Different?" Tenten offered, her kunai out and in full spin again.

Kiba nodded vigorously. "Yes! So many things could go wrong, she could get hurt, her crazy cousin could attempt to kill me—" Tenten snickered "—and thousands of other things!"

"But what if she likes you?" Kiba stopped his rant and looked up at her. "Kiba, Hinata is the kindest person I know. She would protect you from anything, if only out of team loyalty."

Kiba was growing frustrated, slamming his fist onto the table. "But she's a Hyuuga! Hyuugas are different, as you said! Who knows who she is, underneath all that shyness? I'm telling you, it's always the quiet ones!"

"…so you're afraid?" Tenten snickered, her hands swiping another bit of his cookie.

"N-No!" Kiba sputtered, but Tenten wasn't planning on stopping.

"So, just because you think Hinata could be the evilest devil in the world, you'll ignore all of your feelings and your happiness? How can that be love, anyway? You should trust her, and know that underneath the shyness, she still is a sweet, caring girl who could devout all of her time to _you_!"

"….I-I never said I loved her." Kiba countered weakly, dropping the remainder of his cookie and its wrapper onto the table.

"Go tell her. She'll listen to anything you have to say, and more. Hyuugas are human; they aren't that perfect." Tenten smiled, snatching his cookie and stuffing it into her mouth while dropping a few dollars onto the table.

"How would you know about Hyuugas?" Kiba mumbled, crumpling the wrapper and trashing it. Tenten laughed.

"Take it from someone who dates one."

She got up and dashed towards the door, only stopping to cast him one last glance over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the cookie. Now I have to go train. You should too, your shinobi senses were dying while you were wallowing in your self pity. Neji was glaring holes in your head the entire time."

* * *

She's not dead! -shock-  
Anyway, this was something I did a while back. -is trying to find an excuse for how rushed it is- But besides for that, I think I didn't totally screw up the KibaHina.


End file.
